


adrien loves himself more than i hate myself (which is so much right now by the way)

by poweradequeen



Series: ml crackfics [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I’m so sorry, M/M, anyways i hate myself, but do it anyways, but here’s an adrichat fic, do you ever think to yourself, i regret my entire being, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poweradequeen/pseuds/poweradequeen
Summary: please, go do something better with your life. if this gets even one (1) hit i’m going to cry.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir, adrichat - Relationship
Series: ml crackfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707310
Comments: 60
Kudos: 122





	adrien loves himself more than i hate myself (which is so much right now by the way)

**Author's Note:**

> stop, do something productive, clean your room, call someone you love. do not read this fic.

“Chat, beautiful, gorgeous, strong Chat Noir,” Adrien sighed dreamily. Adrien didn’t bother to listen to the anguished screams of his kwami.

“Plagg, do you think I have a chance with him? I mean, he’s a superhero, and I’m just me,” Adrien sighed, gesturing to his body, as if he weren’t also Chat Noir. Plagg didn’t answer him, instead sobbing while eating copious amounts of camembert.

“He’s just so kind and helpful. I wonder what it would feel like to be held in his arms,” Adrien sighed dreamily once again before an idea struck him. Patrol was soon and Adrien had the perfect plan to know everything he wanted to know.

“Plagg, claws out!” Chat Noir ran across the roofs of Paris towards Ladybug. She was the Guardian, she had access to every single miraculous. 

“Hey, Chat! Are you ready for patrol tonight?” Ladybug asked, cheerful as always.

“Actually, Ladybug, I was wondering if perhaps I could borrow a miraculous?” Chat asked, high on the excitement of his fantasies.

“Is there something wrong? Which miraculous would you need? Do you need help? I’m always there for you if you need help,” Ladybug looked concerned, so kind of her.

“It’s nothing terrible, I would just need to borrow the fox miraculous,” Adrien replied, none of it was a lie, just the bare minimum of the truth. Which Chat convinced himself was the best truth as a superhero with a secret identity.

“Is somebody onto your secret identity?” Ladybug asked. That would be a good cover story.

“Unfortunately, yes,” Chat lied, it felt wrong but he’d deal with that later. “I just want to steer them away from any suspicion that I’m Chat Noir.”

“Of course! I’ll be right back with Trixx!” Ladybug smiled, using her magic yo-yo to swing off. She was back within a few minutes. “Don’t worry about patrol tonight. I’ll handle it, and you can handle your little problem.”

“Thank you so much, Ladybug. You don’t understand how much this means to me,” he took the miraculous from Ladybug carefully and ran back to his house.

“Plagg, claws in!” Plagg narrowed his eyes at the necklace Adrien was holding.

“Adrien, what are you doing with the fox miraculous?”

“No time to explain, Plagg. Trixx, let’s pounce!” Bright orange light washed over the room. “Mirage!” 

Suddenly, Adrien and Chat Noir we’re standing in Adrien’s bedroom. 

“Chat Noir, I know you love Ladybug, but I just need you to know that people love you! I love you,” Adrien said, tears welling up in his eyes.

“Adrien, I,” Chat started, but his sentence fizzled out.

“I know, you would never see me like that, but I just, I needed you to know that,” Adrien breathed out, his tone sad. He should have guessed Chat wouldn’t like him like that. He was a fool for even entertaining the idea.

“It’s not like that!” Chat rushed out. “I love you too, Adrien. I just wouldn’t be able to handle it if something happened to you. I wouldn’t be able to live with the fact that you’d be in constant danger from Hawkmoth because of me.”

“Oh, Chat,” Adrien leaned closer to Chat, who wrapped his leather clad arms around Adrien’s less muscular frame. Adrien closed his eyes when their lips were only a centimetre away.

An orange flash broke up the image, leaving Adrien, Trixx, and Plagg alone in the room.

“Has it really already been five minutes?” Adrien complained. 

“Anyone else. Fu could have picked _anyone_ else, but no,” Plagg sobbed. “I get stuck with a Chat Noir who fantasizes about himself and himself.” 

Adrien sat in his chair pouting that the illusion didn’t finish. Plagg continued his rant. “Soon you’ll be fantasizing about Aspik, or Misterbug, or Chat Blanc!”

“Chat Blanc? He sounds hot,” Adrien commented.

“Please, do me a favour. Jump out the window and die, please.”

“Is this,” Trixx gestured between them, “a normal occurrence?”

“I wish it weren’t, I really, really wish it weren’t.”

“Well, I'm just going to bring that miraculous back to Ladybug if you're finished with it,” Trixx muttered. 

“Take the ring back too, I beg you, please. Take me with you. I can’t stand it here anymore,” Plagg pleaded, to no avail, he was stuck in all his bad luck with Adrien.

**Author's Note:**

> just _loving _the fact that this horrible monstrosity is my legacy,,, 😔__


End file.
